What's Good For the Goose
by eternallyedward
Summary: Edward's been knocking on Bella's back door, but when the tables are turned is he receiving visitors?
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Do Anal Anonymous Twific Contest **

**Title:** What's Good for the Goose

**Pen Name:** eternallyedward

**Pairing:** Edward/ Bella

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Summary:** Edward's been knocking on Bella's back door, but when the tables

are turned is he receiving visitors?

**Word Count:** 5113

"Oh, oh...yes...Edwa−What the hell, Edward?" Bella jumped up, her chance at an orgasm lost, thanks to Edward's wandering finger.

"Shh, baby, I was just trying to help you along."

"Damn it, Edward, what is it with you and your obsession with my ass? I've told you over and over I'm just not comfortable with that."

"I know, baby. I just think if you'd let me, you'd really enjoy it. I love you. You know I'd never hurt you; I only want to make you feel good. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Lie back and I'll make it up to you, make you come so hard."

Edward gently pushed Bella back down onto the mattress and began making his way down her body, kissing and licking her skin along the way. Bella sighed.

"Babe, it's not you that makes me uncomfortable. It's just the idea of anything going there, you know? It just seems like it would hurt like hell, and there are aspects of the whole thing that I don't even want to think about." Bella shuddered. "Seriously, what is the fascination with anal? Have you been watching too much porn? Was your last girlfriend a porn star and only ever wanted it up the ass?"

Bella snickered, thinking of Tanya. She certainly was built like a porn star, but somehow the thought of Edward doing that with her suddenly made the joke less funny. Bella hated that this was something Edward clearly wanted, had wanted for a while, and she couldn't—well, didn't want to—give it to him. Edward was a sweet and generous lover, and Bella strove to please him as well. She didn't consider herself at all prudish; she and Edward had a fulfilling sex life and often tried new things. Anal was the only real sticking point.

Edward smiled and moved up to kiss Bella on the mouth. "Bella. I love you. I don't care what porn stars do; I don't care what Tanya does. I love you, and I never want you to do something you're uncomfortable with just to please me. You're everything to me, and I'm sorry for being pushy. Now lie back and let me make you lose your mind."

And with a sexy grin, Edward went about doing just that. But Bella still felt that she'd let him down.

***WGFTG***

After a few days of feeling bad about the Backdoor Incident, as Bella had come to think of it, she decided to get the opinions of her closest friends, Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie was engaged to Edward's older brother Emmett and frequently over-shared details about their sex life; Bella supposed Rosalie wouldn't mind hearing some of the details of hers for a change. Alice had a long-term boyfriend named Jasper. The three couples all got along well and went out together several times a month. Alice wasn't as effusive as Rosalie when it came to giving out details about her and Jasper, but Bella hoped she would be open-minded and maybe have some advice to offer.

The three women were sitting at a corner table in their favorite cafe, catching up, when Rosalie turned to Bella. "Something on your mind, hon? You're kinda quiet and keep zoning out."

Bella blushed, as though Rose had read her mind. "Well, yes. I wanted to talk to you both about something that's come up between Edward and me. I mean, not between us, but it's something he wants, and I..."

"Anal. He wants your ass, doesn't he? And you're not into it."

Bella was stunned by Rosalie's quick assessment. "Well...yes."

"Well, you're certainly not required to give in to his every sexual whim, but I can tell you from experience that it's not as bad as whatever you've heard. What about it puts you off?"

Bella sat taking in this new information Rose had so blithely provided and hoped Rose wouldn't go into further detail about her experiences with Edward's brother.

"Um, what put me off...Well, I imagine it hurts like hell and I just can't see how it could possibly feel good. For me, anyway. Plus, you know, um, _hygiene issues_."

"Ok, well the hygiene issues are easily resolved. If you're really that, well, anal about it, you can use an enema or douche beforehand, but really a good shower should be enough. As for the pain, you can't just jump into this. You'll need to do a little prep work, and you know Edward will be gentle and take things slow. I'm sure if he's that into it he's done his research and knows what needs to be done. Why don't you look online together and find some toys that you can start out with? A plug would be a good start, something small, and maybe a vibe. And lube. For God's sake, don't skimp on the lube."

Bella glanced at Alice, who'd been silent up to this point. "Alice? What about you? Have you and Jasper...?"

Alice looked back and forth from Rose to Bella until the words spilled out. "I've fucked Jasper's ass!"

Alice's unexpected pronouncement shocked Bella and Rose into momentary silence. Rose grinned and arched a brow. "Care to elaborate?"

Alice blushed. "We're pretty open-minded about stuff in bed, and Jasper's always liked me touching him there. One thing led to another, and he asked if I was willing to try pegging. I bought a strap-on, he ended up being really into it, so yeah, once in a while the strap-on comes out of its box and...yeah."

"Well, there you go, Bella," Rose said with a smirk. "Edward's been after you to try anal. Why not tell him you're willing to try if he's willing to give up his ass first? You know, what's good for the goose is good for the gander. We could look online and pick out all the necessary equipment or better yet—why not ask him to do it with you? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to go sex-toy shopping with you."

This was unexpected, to say the least. Bella had been busy agonizing over whether to give anal a try; it had never occurred to her that she might not be the one on the receiving end. She had no idea if it had ever occurred to Edward, either.

***WGFTG***

That night Bella snuggled up to Edward after making love. There had been no wandering fingers tonight, and both Edward and Bella were satisfied and feeling a bit drunk on pleasure. After her lunch with Rosalie and Alice, Bella was determined to try and give Edward what he wanted and truth be told, she was feeling a bit curious and not so apprehensive now. But Rosalie's idea had planted a seed, and she resolved to find out Edward's thoughts on the matter.

"Edward? Can we talk about, um, you know how you want to...well, _anal_. Can we talk about anal?"

Edward tried not to show his surprise at the unexpected topic of conversation. "Of course, babe. I hope you're not still upset about that? I told you, it's not that important to me. I only want to do things you want to do, too, only want to make you feel good—"

"No, I know. It's not that, it's...I want to try. But do you want to try, too?"

"Bella, you know I'm, let's say, interested in trying anal with you. But I told you—"

"No, I'm not being clear. God, what I mean is, do you want me to do it to you? With a fake dick?"

Silence. Bella wished she could take back the words that had just spewed out of her mouth.

Edward kept his expression carefully neutral. "Are you asking if I want _you _to fuck _me_ in the ass? With a strap-on? Wait, do you have a strap-on?"

"No! I mean, yes! I am asking that. But no, I don't have a strap-on, yet. I could have one, if you wanted me to...? Is that something you'd want to do? I mean, you want to do it to me. Would you want me to do it to you?" Bella felt like the whole conversation was devolving into a kind of sick Dr. Seuss rhyme.

"To be honest, I don't know. I mean, I've touched myself there but never gave much thought to being, um, penetrated. Actually, that's not true. I guess I have; I just didn't know how to bring it up. I wasn't sure if it would freak you out. I know it's supposed to feel really good because you can stimulate the prostate. Honestly, I think the idea of you having that kind of control over me could be really hot. I mean, that's not usually your thing, you know? And I think you're perfect the way you are, but yeah, that could be _really_ hot."

Bella was a bit surprised that Edward seemed so amenable. "So, is that a yes, you'd want me to do it to you?"

"I'd love to explore this with you, baby. There's nobody I trust more than you. Together we'll make it good for one another." And with that Edward rolled on top of Bella, kissing her passionately, and she could instantly tell just how much their conversation had turned him on. She felt relieved and returned his kisses with fervor.

* **WGFTG***

A few nights later, after they'd eaten dinner, Edward brought out his laptop. He and Bella began their research: reading up on the mechanics of pegging and browsing different sites to get an idea of what types of toys and strap-ons were available. Edward wanted Bella to be able to enjoy the experience as much as he hoped to, so they decided to purchase a Feeldoe, which was like a strap-on without the straps; one end would be inserted into Bella's pussy, stimulating her G-spot while she fucked Edward. The thought of it made Edward hard and made Bella a bit nervous; after all, this was something she never thought she'd find herself doing. Edward made sure they bought plenty of water-based lube, reassuring Bella that lube was the key, along with plenty of foreplay and some prep with fingers or a toy.

"You seem to know an awful lot about this. Did Tanya ever...?" Bella was still a bit surprised at Edward's enthusiasm for his first ass-fucking.

"No! She has nothing to do with this, Bella. Actually, Jasper is the one—"

"OH, MY GOD! Jasper fucked you? When? Oh, my god, ohmygod. How could I not know this? Are you bi? Oh—"

"For Christ's sake, slow down, Bella! No, Jasper never fucked me. He likes getting pegged by Alice. I think he's always had a thing for ass play, but not all of his girlfriends did. He made it sound so amazing, the incredible orgasms he'd have, the feel of the dildo hitting his prostate...I've been curious for a while. I didn't think it was something you'd be up for."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I knew about that. It, um, came up in conversation with Alice and Rosalie. Actually, Rose was the one who suggested I ask you if you—well, as she put it, 'what's good for the goose is good for the gander,' " Bella admitted.

Now things were clicking into place for Edward. "Oh, so that's what put the idea in your head? I really wondered about that. Anyway, yeah, Jasper is the reason I know so much about it. So let's get back to shopping. I think a small plug to start, and maybe a medium one, and, oh—a prostate massager, yeah."

The plan was to start out slowly, using the plugs and toys to get themselves acclimated to ass play and to gradually stretch Edward. They were in no hurry, and Bella's primary concern was that she would hurt Edward; she wanted to be sure they did everything possible to make the experience a good one, like she knew he would do for her. When they both felt ready they would take the final step.

***WGFTG***

A week later Bella came home to find a large package on the porch. She picked it up with a mixture of trepidation and excitement; tonight would be their introduction to ass-play. She wasn't feeling so squeamish about it any more, not really; she and Edward had talked about it at length, and seen a fair amount of anal porn, watching both men and women being fucked in the ass. Edward was quick to point out that as arousing as they might find it, anal porn was not the best thing to use as a how-to guide for anal sex. Aside from the fact that these were actors, they rarely showed lube being used or any prep being done before the deed, and these were two things that Edward was adamant about. Bella supposed he had a right to be, seeing as it was his ass that would soon be taking her cock. Thinking of it in that way always got Bella giggling—and turned on.

Edward came home about an hour later. He'd seen her car in the garage, so he knew Bella was home, but she didn't answer him when he called. She was nowhere to be found downstairs. Walking into their bedroom he found her leaning against the headboard of their bed, reading _The Adventurous Couple's Guide to Strap-On Sex. _Bella blushed, and a huge grin broke out on Edward's face.

"I see our package has arrived?" Edward crawled on the bed and pulled Bella close for a kiss. "How about some take-out and then we come back up here and check out our new toys?"

Bella nodded and ran her fingers through Edward's thick auburn hair. She could see the lust and excitement in his eyes and felt every bit as eager as he was to begin exploring.

After their dinner of Thai food and a bottle of wine, Bella and Edward made their way upstairs, kissing and touching. Once in their bedroom their clothes came off quickly, and they lay down together on the bed. Bella reached for Edward's cock, stroking him firmly as he panted and kissed and nipped at her neck. He opened his eyes when he felt Bella's rhythm falter to see her reaching for the bottle of lube.

She smiled when she saw him watching her. "Relax, baby. I'm going to touch you, make you feel good. Tell me to stop if you don't like it or if it's uncomfortable, okay?"

Edward swallowed hard and closed his eyes in anticipation. "Okay."

Bella moved to kneel between Edward's legs. While she pumped him with her left hand she gently stroked his thigh with her right.

"Bend your knees and open your legs, baby. That's it," she said quietly as Edward complied. Pouring a bit of lube onto her fingers, she began gently rubbing over and around his asshole, and after a few minutes of increasingly desperate-sounding panting and whimpers from Edward, she slowly eased a fingertip inside. Edward tensed for a moment, then let out a low moan.

"Is that good, baby? Do you want more?"

"Yes, please baby, feels so good," Edward panted.

Slowly Bella began moving her finger in and out. When she could feel no resistance and Edward was moaning steadily and humping into her hand, she added more lube, then another finger. Edward's muscles tightened around the intrusion, then relaxed. Bella began rotating her fingers and pumping them in and out, feeling around for his prostate, which she knew would give him an explosive orgasm. Her other hand still worked his cock. Suddenly Edward let out a loud moan that was almost a sob, his body tensing and arching, and she knew she'd found the spot.

"Oh, god, fuck, fuck, baby..." Edward's eyes were tightly closed, his beautiful mouth open as pleasure overtook him, and he came in long, milky spurts all over his stomach and chest.

Incredibly turned on, Bella removed her fingers and went into the bathroom to wash up. She returned with a warm, wet cloth and carefully washed away the cum and lube from Edward's body, then straddled him and began kissing him wildly.

"God, Bella, that was incredible. Amazing. Fucking out of this world..." Edward had a dazed look on his face as he recovered from what was obviously a very intense and satisfying orgasm.

"I'm glad, baby. You can't imagine what a turn-on that was, the sounds you made, your face when you came...I need you. Please Edward, fuck me."

After a hard, frantic fuck Edward and Bella lay facing one another, sated and smiling. "So," Edward began, "I'd say our first foray into ass play was a success."

"Mmm, I'd say so," Bella agreed with a mischievous smile. "It certainly sounded that way."

"So I'm thinking next time, we try some of the toys—a vibrator and maybe the smallest plug? I want this with you, Bella; I can't wait for you to fuck me. And I hope you'll let me return the favor." Edward arched a brow and leaned forward to kiss Bella.

Bella knew that even though she'd unexpectedly discovered Edward's desire to be penetrated, he was still very interested in fucking her ass as well. She'd come to want it as well and told him so. This put an even bigger smile on Edward's face. With whispered "I love yous" Edward pulled Bella against him, and they fell asleep.

***WGFTG***

Edward and Bella spent the next two weeks experimenting with the different vibrators, plugs and prostate massager they'd bought. Edward particularly enjoyed the prostate massager; he'd used it to masturbate several times when Bella had gone out with Rosalie and Alice. It never failed to produce an eyes-rolled-back-in-the-head, moaning orgasm.

Edward had no trouble at all now taking Bella's fingers or the small vibrator. They'd worked up to the medium plug, and Edward enjoyed the stretch and slight burn that accompanied it. He liked the feeling of fullness and wore the plug for an hour or so each day in preparation for the final step—Bella fucking him with the strap-on. He also found the idea of having the plug in his ass while he went about his everyday business, no one the wiser, to be incredibly arousing, and wore it out to run errands several times. On these occasions he came back horny as hell and gave a surprised but very willing Bella the fucking of a lifetime.

Edward was ready, and they decided that the next Saturday would be the big night.

***WGFTG***

Saturday night seemed to take forever to come. In the days leading up to it both Bella and Edward were preoccupied with thoughts of what would happen later that week. Edward found himself jerking off a lot more than any man with a horny live-in girlfriend should have to, as he pictured Bella striding towards him naked, wearing only the Feeldoe and perhaps a pair of heels. Imagining Bella pressing inside him for the first time always brought on a quick, hard orgasm. Bella saw Edward on all fours, his tight, muscular ass facing her as she walked up behind him, running her hands over his cheeks, caressing his back, stretching him with her fingers in preparation for her cock. She was a bit nervous, but incredibly aroused at the thought of sharing this intimate experience with the man she loved.

Finally Saturday came. Edward woke up first, too keyed up with anticipation to sleep in. Since it was still early he decided to go for a run, hoping to burn off some nervous energy. He returned, showered and dove between a still-sleeping Bella's thighs in an effort to burn off a different kind of energy.

When Edward moved up to kiss her Bella whispered in his ear. "Inside."

After they'd made love, Bella smiled sleepily and pulled Edward close.

"Hi."

"Hi." Edward smiled and kissed the corner of Bella's mouth. "Sorry to wake you, but I'm so wound up thinking about tonight. What about you? Are you nervous? Still okay with everything?"

"A little nervous but I want this with you, Edward. I was thinking—this is probably the only sexual act that neither of us has done with someone else. We'll be each other's firsts."

Edward smiled. "Only you could make fucking me with a strap-on sound sweet and innocent. This is why I love you, Bella."

Bella burst out laughing and swatted Edward on the ass.

"Are you mocking me? I just happen to like the idea of us sharing something neither of us has ever done before, okay? You're such a smart-ass. And this is why I love _you_, Edward," Bella said with an eye-roll and a smile.

"Well, now that we've established that we love one another, how much longer till we get to the ass-fucking?"

"Edward!" shrieked Bella, as Edward pounced on her.

***WGFTG***

Finally daylight began to fade. Edward had told Bella not to bother cooking and ordered Chinese takeout, winking as he told her to save her energy for later. They ate curled up together on the sofa, trying to concentrate on whatever movie Edward had turned on as a distraction and failing miserably.

Finally Edward jumped up and grabbed their plates. "How about we head upstairs now? Can you tell me one thing that's happened in the movie in the time we've been in here?"

"No," Bella giggled as she clicked the remote to turn off the television. "I really can't. My mind has been—" she walked up behind Edward and palmed his ass "—elsewhere. Let's go."

Hand in hand they walked upstairs and into their bedroom. Edward turned to Bella and smiled down at her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I love you Bella. I can't tell you what it means to me that you want this. Thank you." He leaned down, kissing her mouth softly at first, then with passion as she opened to him.

"God, I want you, Bella. I feel like I've been fucking turned on non-stop for the last month. Ever since we started talking about this, it's been all I could think about. I want everything with you—want to give you everything, be everything to you. I love you so much."

"I know you do, and I love you, too. Now, let's get you undressed, hmm?"

Bella unbuttoned Edward's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She rubbed her cheek along the soft, sparse hair on his chest and closed her eyes for a moment. "Mmm..I love the way you smell."

With a kiss to his left pec she ran her hands down his chest, over his belly and the thin line of hair that disappeared into the waistband of his jeans. Scratching her fingers through his happy trail she popped the buttons on his fly, running her fingertips lightly over his cotton-covered erection. When he moaned and twitched in response she sank to her knees and pulled his jeans and boxer briefs down with her. She pumped his cock slowly, looking into his eyes, then took him in her mouth. He groaned as she moved her mouth over him, rolling his balls and stroking his perineum. When she sucked hard and slipped a finger into his ass, he lost it, coming in long streams down her throat.

Edward caught his breath, his eyes closed. When he opened them, their intensity made Bella gasp and step back. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her deeply, undressing her without even looking. When he'd gotten her naked he eased her onto the bed, kissing and groping her roughly. Edward rolled Bella onto her back and thrust two fingers into her pussy while he licked her slit up and down. In almost no time he felt Bella's muscles fluttering, and he moved his attention to her clit, licking and sucking as he rubbed her inner walls. She moaned as her pussy tightened around Edward's fingers.

Edward continued gently licking her as she came down from her orgasm. She smiled at him as she ran her fingers through his soft hair, and he looked up at her with a desperate glint in his eyes.

"Please, baby," Edward whispered, crawling up her body. He dropped little sucking kisses along her hip, her belly, her breasts. "Please, I need you."

Bella grabbed Edward's face and kissed him hard. Before he knew what was happening she'd pushed him onto his back and knelt between his spread thighs.

"Touch yourself while I'm getting ready, but don't come." With a low groan Edward shut his eyes and did as he was told.

Edward heard Bella moving around the room, until moments later she was stroking his thighs. His breath stuttered as he opened his eyes. Bella was standing beside the bed with a purple cock jutting out from between her legs. She smiled tentatively as she climbed onto the bed, situating herself between Edward's legs. She had a bottle of lube in her hand.

"Are you ready?"

"God, yes," Edward groaned. "You look so fucking sexy, Bella. I'm ready."

The cap clicked as Bella opened it, and Bella's fingers slid between his checks, cool and wet. Slowly she circled his hole, rubbing and stroking, then pushed in one finger. Edward kept one hand on his cock, pulling and squeezing. He let out a low groan as Bella pushed in another finger, pumping and twisting them in his ass.

"God, you're so warm and tight," Bella marveled. After a moment she added a third finger, and Edward stilled his hand for a moment, feeling the pleasurable stretch and slight burn. His breathing was harsh, short, choppy bursts of breath, and Bella knew it was time.

"Baby? Can you get up on all fours? I think that will be easiest, give me the best leverage."

Bella slipped her fingers from Edward, and he immediately rolled over and raised himself onto his hands and knees. Bella got into position behind him. Edward was trembling and breathing heavily, and she began running her hands up and down his back and buttocks to soothe him.

"Shh, are you all right, baby? Take a deep breath. I want to make you feel so good."

"I'm fine, Bella. Christ, I need you. Fuck me." Edward's voice cracked as he forced out the words.

Bella took a deep breath of her own and poured more lube onto her fingers. She rubbed it all over the purple silicone shaft and lined it up with Edward's entrance. Slowly she rocked her hips forward, pressing the tip of the Feeldoe against Edward's asshole. Edward gasped as she continued pressing forward, ever so slowly. When she was about halfway in she stopped and caressed Edward's back.

"How are you doing?"

Edward's reply was incoherent. Moaning, he pressed back against her, silently urging her on.

Bella thrust slowly into Edward, each time going a little deeper, until her hips were touching his backside. Once she was fully seated she began moving in and out at a faster pace, loving the way the Feeldoe massaged her clit and G-spot as she fucked Edward. Soon her moans joined his.

With her left hand on Edward's hip she reached around with her right to stroke his cock. He was hard and leaking precum, and he whimpered when her hand closed around his shaft. Bella angled her hips to stimulate Edward's prostate. At first she wasn't sure if she was hitting the right spot, but when Edward's body tensed and a sobbing cry left his mouth, she knew she'd found it. His cock twitched in her hand, and warm wetness covered her fingers. Edward's head hung down, his hair damp and disheveled. He was covered in sweat, and his shoulders heaved as he fought to catch his breath.

Bella hadn't come, but then she hadn't really expected to—not the first time doing this. It had been one of the most arousing experiences of her life to watch Edward take his pleasure from her cock in his ass. Hearing the desperate sounds he made and seeing him come had very nearly pushed her over the edge.

Slowly she withdrew, and placed a kiss at the base of Edward's spine. She removed the Feeldoe and set it on a towel on the floor. Crawling up next to Edward, she coaxed him to lie down next to her and began rubbing his shoulders and chest as he gazed at her through heavy-lidded eyes.

Smiling, Bella ran her fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. "So, was it everything you thought it would be?"

"God, Bella, you were incredible. It was...it was more than I could have imagined. Seeing you, feeling you...Jesus, hearing you and knowing you were as turned on as I was—it was amazing. Next time I want to try a different position so I can watch you, though. I want to be able to watch you the whole time, and touch you—Hey, you didn't come did you?" Edward looked a bit upset.

Bella raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Next time, huh? Not too soon, please. I need a little break. All that thrusting is not as easy as you make it seem. Oh, and to answer your question, no, I didn't come, but I came damn close seeing you like that and hearing you moan."

Edward rolled Bella onto her back and, gazing down at her with a serious expression, placed a soft kiss on her mouth.

"I love you, Bella. Thank you for giving me that. I hope you know what it meant to me that you were willing to explore something that I know you weren't entirely comfortable with at first. And now that I've recovered, allow _me_ to make _you_ feel good." With a sexy smirk Edward began kissing his way down Bella's body, stopping first to nip and suck at her breasts.

Bella held Edward's head to her and moaned, then abruptly pushed him away. "Edward, wait. First I want to tell you something."

Edward looked at Bella in confusion and waited.

"Before you get a 'next time,' I want _my_ turn."

Edward's face broke out into a wide grin, and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Is that so? Well, as a wise woman once told me, what's good for the goose..."

Bella's giggle turned into a gasp as Edward went about making her feel so very, very good, and she rather hoped that Edward's fingers might wander...


	2. Chapter 2 Bella's Turn

This is part two of my Let's Do Anal Anonymous Contest entry, What's Good For the Goose. I couldn't leave Bella hanging after Edward got his ;)

Needless to say, I own nothing, at least not anything related to Twilight.

Betaed by Guitargirl-thank you!

The original contest entry was betaed by MarchHare5.

**Bella's Turn**

It had been several weeks since Bella pegged Edward. He had not asked for it again, although anal play was now a permanent part of their sexual repertoire. During blow jobs Bella knew just how to stroke his perineum or insert a finger to make Edward come fast and hard. Edward was still intent on exploring anal with Bella, and to that end had occasionally fingered her ass while going down on her, or as she rode him. He made sure to let her know beforehand that he was going to touch her there, and to be slow and gentle— he wanted her to want it as much as he did, and he knew he had to make sure it was pleasurable and not painful for her. Tonight he wanted to touch her in a different way, and was not sure how he would be received.

Bella lay sprawled across their bed, naked and panting, with Edward between her legs. He smiled up at her as he lazily traced his right thumb up and down her wet lips, eventually pushing inside as Bella's eyes closed and she released a moan.

"Edward, please—put your mouth on me."

"Mmm, put my mouth on you—where? And do what?"

"Please baby, don't tease—lick me. Please."

"Since you asked so nicely..." Edward lowered his head to Bella's pussy and slowly ran his tongue up one side of Bella's lips, then the other. He exhaled a hot breath onto her wetness, making her whimper and her hips buck. His tongue gently parted her lips and he began lapping at her, pausing to inhale her scent and groan. His movements sped up as Bella pushed her hips towards his mouth and he moved up to lick and suck at her clit. He could feel Bella's thigh and stomach muscles begin to tense, but before she reached her orgasm he backed off, pressing small kisses along her slit as he moved down to where Bella had never been kissed before.

When Bella felt the moist heat of Edward's tongue she flinched in surprise.

"Is this okay, babe? Let me make you feel good. Please," Edward whispered as he stroked Bella's thigh soothingly.

"O— Okay..." Bella stuttered. She closed her eyes and willed herself to relax, telling herself it was Edward; she had nothing to be embarrassed about; he'd seen every part of her and—

"Ooh, god, Edward..." Any doubt or reluctance flew from Bella's mind as Edward's warm, wet tongue traced circles over her anus, then gently probed at her opening. As she relaxed and opened to him he moved his thumb to her clit and pressed and rubbed lightly, gradually using more pressure and speed as she began to tremble and moan.

"Oh, fuck, Edward, oh god..." Bella was shaking and bucking into Edward's mouth. Edward licked and rubbed Bella through her orgasm, pulling away as the contractions in her pussy and ass subsided. Edward lay his head on Bella's thigh, turning and kissing it before sitting up.

"I'll be right back."

As Edward disappeared into the bathroom Bella lay there feeling boneless and incredibly satisfied. She smiled lazily as she reflected on how very lucky she was to have a boyfriend, a lover, like Edward. She felt completely at ease and safe with him, and she knew that he loved giving her pleasure. She hadn't expected what he'd done tonight but his gentle coaxing quickly helped her overcome any shyness or embarrassment.

Edward climbed on the bed and lay beside her, his head propped up on his arm. With his other hand he stroked her cheek. "I want to kiss you. I, um, brushed my teeth..."

Bella giggled, noticing the pink in his cheeks. "Silly. You could kiss me even if you hadn't. Come here." Putting her hand on the back of his head, she pulled him close and kissed him deeply.

"You're not done, are you?" Bella smirked and cocked her brow at Edward's puzzled expression.

"Um, no, I...Wait, what is going through your head Bella? I get the feeling there's more to that question than meets the eye."

"Well, why don't we continue down that, um, path? You know." Bella's cockiness slipped a bit as she attempted to express her desires.

Edward leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Bella—are you telling me what I think you are? Are you asking for my cock here— " he dipped his finger between her cheeks —"hmm, baby? Is that what you want?"

Edward's dirty talk made Bella melt into a puddle of need, and it was all she could do to whisper back "Yes, I want that. God, Edward, please."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Mm, baby...you know I've wanted this with you. I'm glad you want it it too. Why don't you lie on your stomach and let me massage you; help you relax? Let me take care of you."

Bella pulled Edward's face to hers for a slow, deep kiss. She rolled onto her stomach and turned her head to the side, resting it on her folded arms. She smiled up at Edward. "You're so good to me. I know you'll make this good, too."

Edward grabbed a towel and a bottle of massage oil. He reached into the nightstand drawer and took out the lube and a small pink vibrator, setting them on top. After warming the oil in his hands, he started gently rubbing Bella's shoulders, working his way down her back, kneading and caressing. Every so often, when he hit a tender spot, Bella moaned in pleasure. "God, Edward, your hands—if you keep that up you're going to put me to sleep."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, but don't even think about falling asleep. I'm nowhere near done with you. If I see you starting to nod off I'll be sure to wake you." With that Edward pinched her butt, hard.

"Ow! Hey—I thought this was all about making me feel good?" Bella giggled and reached back to rub where Edward had pinched her.

"Oh, it is, baby." Edward swatted her hand away and bent to kiss the injured area, sucking gently and running his tongue over it until Bella moaned.

His hands glided down her back until they reached her buttocks, and he splayed his hands out over her cheeks, squeezing and massaging. Gently he pulled her cheeks apart, and kissed and licked his way down her crack. He felt Bella tense and relax and could hear her rapid breathing.

Edward used the towel to clean the oil off his hands, and reached for the bottle of lube and the vibrator.

"Sorry if this is a bit cold— " Drizzling the lube in between Bella's cheeks, he began rubbing over and around her entrance. When she was squirming and pushing against his hand he carefully inserted a finger, pushing it slowly in and out. Bella's long, low moan assured him that she was feeling pleasure and not pain.

"Christ, Bella, I can't wait to be inside you. Just thinking about how warm and tight you'll be makes me feel like I'm gonna blow my load." Groaning, Edward gave his cock a squeeze as he continued fingering Bella's ass. She'd taken two of his fingers and he decided to use the vibrator before entering her with his cock. He hoped it would buy him a little time to calm down, too— the anticipation of being inside her there for the first time made him feel like an eager teenager.

Bella whimpered as he withdrew his fingers, and he shushed her as he coated the vibrator in lube.

"Ssh, relax..." Edward slowly inserted the vibrator, then turned it on the lowest setting. He could see Bella tense in surprise, then her body went limp as she groaned at the new sensation. With his other hand Edward began rubbing her pussy, then pushed two fingers in, thrusting and twisting. Separated by only a thin membrane, he could feel the vibrations from the toy in her ass.

It wasn't long before Bella was pushing back into his hands and letting out a high, keening wail as her muscles clenched around Edward's fingers and the vibrator.

"Oh—god, Edward...oh..." A broken cry slipped from Bella's throat as her orgasm overtook her.

Edward continued fucking her through her orgasm, slowing and withdrawing the vibrator as she came down and her breathing returned to normal.

Wiping his hands on the towel, he leaned over and placed a line of kisses up her spine to to her neck, where he left a wet, sucking kiss.

"God, you can't imagine how fucking hot that was, Bella. You're so gorgeous. I love you."

"Mmm..."

Edward laughed. "Have I reduced you to a moaning pile of mush? I guess I'll give you a few minutes to recover, because I'm not done with you yet."

Bella just groaned.

"Stay where you are. I'll be right back—to give you what you asked for, naughty girl." The last part was whispered into Bella's ear, and punctuated with a little nip.

Less than five minutes later Edward returned with two bottles of water. Bella was still lying on her back, with her head turned to the side. She smiled sleepily.

"How did you know that was just what I wanted?"

Edward pushed her hair off her forehead and smiled sweetly. "You know I'll always take care of you Bella. Drink up so I can get back to making you feel good."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir? Mmm, I like that. Something to explore another time maybe..."

Giggling, Bella wiggled her ass at Edward. "Don't keep me waiting lover."

This was it— the moment Edward had waited so long for was here. He was determined to take his time and make it perfect for Bella.

Placing a kiss on her shoulder, Edward motioned for Bella to lift her hips so he could slide a pillow under her, thus raising her backside. He positioned himself between her legs, and bent to kiss her left cheek, while he massaged her inner thigh with his right hand, encouraging her to spread her legs.

Leaning over, he grabbed a condom from the nightstand and rolled it on. He groaned as he coated his covered cock in lube— even with the condom on, in his heightened state of arousal the friction felt incredible.

"Are you ready for me, Bella?"

Bella's voice was tremulous— from arousal, not fear. "God, yes, Edward. I want you inside— now."

Using two lubed fingers Edward gently pumped in and out of Bella's ass, stretching her for his cock. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with her entrance, then carefully began pushing. Bella tensed for a moment, then relaxed as his head breached her tight hole. Her breathing was audible, but she did not seem to be in pain, so Edward remained still for a moment, then pushed in a bit more. As he did so he sucked in a sharp breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ah, fuck...Jesus Christ Bella, you're so hot and tight..."

After getting his bearings, Edward laid a hand on Bella's back. "How are you doing? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, babe...just go slow. It feels good, so full..."

Reassured that Bella wasn't in pain, Edward set to work making sure it would feel good for her.

"Okay, I'm gonna move..." Edward pulled almost all the way out, then began pushing back in with excruciating slowness. After a minute or two of this he increased the speed of his thrusts, and was rewarded with a sighing moan from Bella.

"Mmm, Edward. You can move a little faster." Bella was panting and moaning steadily, and began to push back against Edward's thrusts.

Encouraged, Edward pumped his hips harder, his fingers digging into Bella's cheeks.

"Oh, Christ...I can't hold off much longer. Can you touch yourself, Bella? Can you come like this?"

Bella slipped her hand down to her clit as Edward thrust smoothly in and out. When Edward felt her muscles begin to squeeze his cock, he groaned loudly. With a few more faltering thrusts he buried himself as deep as he could and succumbed to an intense and deeply satisfying orgasm.

For several moments Edward remained arched over Bella, waiting for his heart rate to slow and his breathing to return to normal. His body was slick with sweat; his hair hung in his eyes. At last he carefully withdrew from Bella and sat back on his haunches.

"Holy fuck."

"Yeah." Bella dropped onto her side and gazed up at Edward. "So... it sounded like you enjoyed yourself back there. Talk to me— this is something you wanted for a long time. What did you think?"

After disposing of the condom, Edward situated himself on his side next to Bella, and propped his head on his hand.

"I think I'm incredibly fortunate to have the most beautiful, amazing, girlfriend, best friend and lover, who's willing to try new things and loves making me feel good as much as I do her." Edward punctuated his sweet declaration with a smacking kiss on Bella's mouth. Rolling onto his back, he scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, looking deep in thought.

"That was amazing, Bella. I'm shocked I lasted as long as I did— as soon as I pushed inside I was sure I was going to humiliate myself by coming immediately." Edward chuckled, his cheeks pink.

"Thank you, baby. It was even better than I thought it would be— I couldn't have imagined how tight and warm you would feel. Thank you for giving me that. Do you— I mean, would you...want to do that again?"

"Absolutely. I was surprised at how, well...sensitive it is back there. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but you were gentle and careful, and it ended up feeling really good. I'd like to try some other positions— like maybe me on all fours? I can tell you, the view is incredible that way..."

Edward groaned, remembering Bella wearing the purple cock, poised behind him as he waited on hands and knees...

Bella's voice snapped him out of his reverie. " And, um, about that...do you want to do _that _again? I mean, you haven't brought it up, and I wondered— "

" Are you kidding? Of course I want to do that again! But it's not all I want, Bella. I love all the things we do-we have an amazing, fulfilling sex life, and if the strap-on comes out once every couple of months, I'm okay with that. Of course, if the urge hits, feel free to bring it out more often." Edward winked and flashed a decidedly dirty grin as he pushed Bella onto her back and latched on to her breast.

Bella moaned and grabbed Edward's thick, soft hair. "Well, I guess we've both had our turn, so to speak, so what's next? Can't have you getting bored in the bedroom."

Edward released Bella's breast. "Bored? Not a problem, baby. Although I was thinking we could revisit that _ Sir _thing you started..."

_The End_

Please leave a review :)


End file.
